pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Logo8th
Energy X (talk) 13:32, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Edits For your recent copies from Bulb, you have been blocked for three days. Make sure that experience does not repeat again. Energy ''X'' 15:02, September 28, 2014 (UTC) I apologize for my ignorance from back then. I did not realize that waht I was doing was wrong. I appologize for any inconvience I may have caused you. Logo8th (talk) 03:07, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Wordmark Heya :) If you don't know me already my name is CzechOut, and I'm a member of Wikia's Special Operations task force, as well as a longtime Wikia user. We come in and help wikias with design and technical issues when that wikia sends up a Bat-Signal© at our Design Request page at w:c:community. Recently we received such a request from Energy X, and I was assigned to your case. Our goal, if you haven't been keeping up with Forum:Vote for new background, is to come up with a new background and wordmark (logo) in time for the release of ORAS. You're welcome to see my initial efforts at w:c:czechitout and then to comment upon both background and logo at the forum discussion. However, beyond the specifics of the current design proposal — which you should obviously feel free to reject, by the way! — we have a more central problem. There seems to be some initial disagreement in the discussion so far as to whether we should use the official Pokémon logo or not. I really need your help to sort out this basic problem first, so your comments on this issue are really important. A wikia's logo is an important decision, and the community's most active members should be involved. It is your "brand identity" — the thing that appears on each and every page of the wikia. So it's crucial that we have a good discussion involving lots of people. Please consider spending a few minutes, right now, to give your thoughts on this issue. Thanks! — CzechOut 11:20, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Images You have copied images again from Bulbapedia despite your first block and warning. You're blocked for a week this time. Just make sure this doesn't happen again when the block is over.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:21, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :Blocked for longer due to this being his third block for plagiarism. He acknowledged his offenses previously but doesn't seem to care. --Shockstorm (talk) 09:33, November 7, 2015 (UTC) My Speach : Dear all of the other users on this wikia, especially the admins, I need to speak with you all today. I decided to write this last night in an attempt to make up for all of my wrongdoings. After what has happened in regard to my edits, you probably don't want to hear from or even speak to me. But I have come back here anyway after all of this time to speak my case. I know now that running away from the problems I have on this wikia was the wrong idea and I hope you will listen to my following remarks. I holeheartedly admit that the first offense was all my fault. I was having a pretty rough day and I was editing wikias to make myself feel better. While doing this I eddited without thinking and I apologize 100% for the wrongs I have committed. As for the other two offenses, that is where I have some problems. The second offense wasn't techniqully plageirzm. I was just typing content that happend to be similar to what was on Bulbapedia and was blocked for it. I appoligize if that constitutes an offense. The third offense is the one I have the most problems with, however. In that case, I used some images from Bulbapedia. However, the episode from which those images came from hadn't come out in the US yet, so I had no other way of getting clear quality images of those combined moves. If this also constitutes an offense, I am extremly sorry. I know that after what has happend previously, you probably believe that I am just apologizing to get you off my back so I can do this again. However, this has been rattling my conscience in the back of my mind for a long time, so I wanted to state that something like this will never happen again. I am dedicated to making sure that this will never happen again here or on any of the other wikias I am a member of. I just wanted to get all of this off of my chest. I know that you probably don't want me here anymore, but I beg you to read this and here my most sincere apology. And, if you decide to let me come back, I hope you will welcome me with open arms and that I can activly try to make better edit choices for the sake of this wikia. Thank you for your time in reading this. I sincerely hope you will consider this enough attonment for the terrible acts I have committed on this wikia. Sincerely, Logo8th 19:24, January 8, 2017 (UTC)